Somewhere near you
by Swato
Summary: Drabbles Sterek. Stiles appuya distraitement sur le bouton de la cafetière et sursauta en sentant deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille...
1. 33 d'amour

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Sterek

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Teen wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. Malheureusement snif.

**Note:** Je me suis lancée dans une sorte de petit défi personnel. Sachant que je ne sais pas écrire de texte court, qu'il me manque toujours des mots, je me jette à l'eau et vous offre une série de drabble sur des thèmes que j'ai pioché sur le net (me demandez pas où, je sais plus v_v) J'espère qu'ils vous plairont !

**Thème:** 33 %

.

* * *

.

**33 % d'amour  
**

.

La relation entre Stiles et Derek était composée de 12 % d'électricité, 15 % de placage contre toutes surfaces verticales et horizontales, 10 % de sexe, 18 % de passion, 12 % de tendresse et 33 % d'amour.

Stiles appuya distraitement sur le bouton de la cafetière et sursauta en sentant deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Derek déposa un baiser brûlant sur son omoplate, faisant rapper sa barbe de trois jours contre sa peau sensible. Stiles se détendit et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour le garder près de lui.

— Salut toi...

Sa main glissa plus bas et ne rencontra aucun tissus. Stiles cligna des yeux. Les lèvres de Derek s'étirèrent vers le haut contre sa nuque, il lui adressa un regard taquin, laissa trainer une main sur ses reins et retourna dans la chambre.

Stiles sut instantanément qu'il allait devoir revoir ses pourcentages.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

.

**Ce texte fait approximativement 150 mots, j'ai fait de mon mieux, il y a 50 mots de trop mais bon :P **

**Review ? :)**


	2. Tu m'aimes combien ?

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Sterek

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Teen wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. Malheureusement snif.

**Thème:** Forever and a day.

.

* * *

.

**Tu m'aimes combien ?  
**

.

Stiles se pendit au cou de Derek, un sourire aux lèvres, ignorant sa moue grognonne.

— Tu m'aimes comment ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et le fixa du regard sans répondre. Le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit.

— Tant que ça !?

Derek grogna, enroula un bras autour de sa taille et porta son café à sa bouche. Stiles se mordit les lèvres et se pencha à son oreille pour murmurer:

— Tu m'aimes pour combien de temps ?

Derek faillit recracher son café. Stiles caressa sa joue.

— Moi je t'aime pour toujours. Plus un jour.

Stiles fut certain de voir Derek rougir.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

.

**99 mots, je m'améliore :D **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^" Review ?**


	3. Mille couleurs

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek X Stiles (... pas très présent dans ce chapitre)

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Teen wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. Snif

**Prompt: **Lumières/Couleurs**  
**

.

* * *

.

**Mille couleurs  
**

.

Il était beau, terriblement à sa place au milieu du salon que les lumières clignotantes illuminaient de mille feux et de mille couleurs.

— Tu crois qu'il se sent bien là où il est ? s'inquiéta Stiles.

Scott leva les yeux au ciel et l'ignora, retournant mettre la table avec les autres. Stiles posa ses mains sur ses hanches et lança de petits coup d'œils à ce dernier. Il eut une moue incertaine.

— Je sais pas, peut-être qu'il va se sentir oppressé avec tout ce monde...

Derek leva les yeux au ciel:

— Stiles... Ce n'est qu'un _arbre_.

Stiles hoqueta et posa ses mains de chaque coté du sapin pour boucher ses oreilles imaginaires.

— L'écoute pas, il y connaît rien en sapin de Noël !

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

.

** Hin hin, je voulais être dans le théme ! **

**J'espère que vous passez un bon réveillon, les p'tits louloups :P**

**Review ?**


	4. L'hippopotame dans la pièce

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek X Stiles (... pas très présent dans ce chapitre)

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Teen wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. Snif

**Prompt: **Fais gaffe à l'hippopotame.

.

* * *

.

**L'hippopotame dans la pièce**

.

Stiles renversa sa tête en arrière sur le fauteuil et soupira. Derek le fusilla du regard. Stiles soupira encore. Exprès.

— Stiles, grogna Derek.

— Si tu voulais réunir la meute, tu aurais au moins pu trouver des trucs à faire. On s'ennuiiiit ! Se plaignit-il.

Scott fronça les sourcils et fit "chuuuuut" pour leur dire de se taire, resserrant ses bras autour de Kira et se concentrant sur le film. Stiles l'ignora:

— Derek, je m'ennuie, bouda t-il.

— Vous pourriez peut-être enfin prêter attention à l'hippopotame dans la pièce ! Gronda Scott.

Stiles et Derek se tournèrent vers Scott avec ébahissement.

— L'hippopotame dans la pièce ?

— Bah ouais, tu sais, l'expression "l'hippopotame dans la pièce", grommela Scott.

— Mec, renifla Stiles. C'est "l'éléphant" dans la pièce, pas l'hippopotame. Va falloir qu'on révise tes expressions.

Stiles ne prêta pas attention aux dires de Scott, comme chaque fois qu'il disait une bêtise mais Derek... rougit et détourna les yeux, faisant semblant de rien.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

.

**Bonne année les ptits loups !  
**

**Ce n'est pas vraiment un drabble, il fait beaucoup plus que cent mots mais bon, je suis sûre que vous me pardonnez ;)  
**

**Review ? **


	5. Vraiment flippant

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek X Stiles

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Teen wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. Snif

**Prompt: **Tu es vraiment flippant des fois

.

* * *

.

**Vraiment flippant des fois  
**

.

Stiles ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pousser des cris d'extases, il était aux anges, c'était trop bon. C'était chaud comme il fallait, délicieux... Stiles ne pouvait pas imaginer une activité meilleure que celle-là.

— Trop boooooooooooooooooooon ! Derek, j'en veux encoooore !

Derek grogna et laissa sa tête se renverser en arrière. Stiles en frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Derek soupira et le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

— T'es vraiment flippant des fois.

Stiles fit la moue, tira jalousement ses frites vers lui. Derek n'en aurait pas, vu qu'il savait critiquer sa façon de les manger.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

.

**Review ? :D**


End file.
